


i never believed much in luck

by earlymorningechoes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janna couldn't care less about this Inquisitor business, but Sera makes it a little more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i never believed much in luck

    She’s standing on a table, supposedly helping Leliana judge an archery contest and in reality mostly just trying to be heard above the din, the first time Sera kisses her. She nearly falls, too, but catches herself before actually making a fool of herself in front of half the Inquisition’s forces.

    “For luck!” Sera says, grinning wickedly, before disappearing into the crowd getting ready to shoot. Janna stands still for a minute, somewhat unintentionally, and then sticks her tongue out at the Iron Bull, who’s seen the whole thing.

    “Good catch, Boss,” he says, grinning, before also turning to leave, much more conspicuously than Sera. Rolling her eyes, Janna returns to shouting at the archers in front of her, most of whom begin to look even more nervous when they realize it’s the Inquisitor herself who’s screaming at them. She tries to put the kiss out of her mind, but it lingers on the edges, and she doesn’t think she’s smiled this much in a long time.

    Sera does win the contest, and afterwards she saunters back over to where Janna’s standing, wearing a self-satisfied smirk. “Told you you're lucky,” she says, making exaggerated kissing noises as she walks past. Bull has of course also made his way over, and he dissolves into uproarious laughter when Janna makes the same noises back. Sera gives both an approving look as she disappears into the tavern, waggling her hips in a way that makes Janna’s heart pound. She tries not to let Bull see how much Sera affects her, but his knowing look tells her she's as obvious as she feels. Shaking her head, she makes her own way into the tavern, snatching a mug of ale off the Chargers’ table and taking a long gulp amid sudden cheers. She flops into the seat between Dalish and Stitches, and Krem pushes another mug her way when she finishes the first.

    Maybe being the Inquisitor does suck, but sometimes there are good things - Sera across the room giving shooting tips to some of the soldiers, and good ale with good people, and for two seconds being able to forget that the Fade is pouring in from the sky.

\----------

    She doesn't see Sera much at all in the next week. They steal kisses in corners and doorways, sometimes spending more time laughing about the comic absurdity of their height difference. But Janna is busier than she's ever been, pulled in twenty directions at once because you're never here Inquisitor, we need your opinion Inquisitor, you really must be at Skyhold more Inquisitor (apparently going out to save the world isn't enough for people). At the end of each day she bids goodbye to whichever advisor is babysitting her and heads straight for bed, exhausted - there's nothing she can shove aside to spend more time with Sera the way she wants to.

    But finally, at the end of the week, when she returns to her quarters after a long meeting about strategy that involved much more arguing between Cassandra and Cullen than necessary, the elf is already there. She's lying on the bed, but when Janna walks in she sits up, crossing her legs under her. “Hey, you,” she says brightly, and points to the bookshelves in the corner. “I didn't know you slept in the library.”

    Janna laughs, a harsher sound than she meant after the tense advisor meeting. “Josephine decorated,” she explains, toeing off the soft-soled boots she wears at Skyhold and falling onto the bed next to Sera, still in her tunic and leggings. “I'm not sure I've even taken a book off the shelf, let alone read one.”

    Laughing, Sera lies back down, wiggling her arms around Janna and pulling the dwarf in close for a kiss. The kisses quickly become more insistent, both of them reveling in the privacy of Janna's quarters. As Sera fumbles with her tunic, Janna finds herself thinking again that the Inquisition can't be all bad. Not if Sera’s there.


End file.
